


Gift

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Unrequited Love, fandom stocking, opera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it more blessed to give than to receive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

For her, the glare of the footlights, the tumultuous roar of applause: a thousand hands joined in homage, one great cry ' _Brava!_ ', hailing the newest prima donna.

For him, nothing. No light, no sound. No smile to greet him, and only his own voice to echo through the catacomb.

For the moment, he begrudges her nothing.

He brought her to that place, led her by the hand to where she stands now, bewildered, delighted, surrounded by roses and glory. He gave her the voice to beguile a multitude, though it leave him with nothing. He asks so little in return.


End file.
